HPC39
is the 39th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 331th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After seeing how close everyone is with their partners, Coffret is upset to see Erika abuse her powers and he steals her Marine Tact. Summary The fairies are happy that the Cures have gained their Super Silhouette forms and decide to thank their partners for their hard work. As Coffret tries to think of something he could do to please Erika, she suddenly yanks him into the bedroom and asks him to help her transform. He agrees, but afterwards he notices that there isn't anything to fight. Marine summons her Tact, then reveals she was only going to use it to clean her room. Coffret is stunned by this and yells at her for being so abusive, telling her to just clean her room normally, but Marine tells him to do it for her after changing back to normal. Rather then listen to him any longer she goes back to sleep. When the Tact falls to the floor, Coffret grabs it and storms off to visit Chypre. He finds her working with Tsubomi to plant some flower bulbs, and seeing how grateful Tsubomi is, he is left feeling saddened knowing Erika wouldn't thank him for help. He leaves and comes across Itsuki, who is heading out for a martial arts championship event. Potpourri pops out of the bag to cheer on Itsuki, who is delighted by this display and thanks her for being so supportive. Coffret takes off yet again and finds Yuri at the Greenhouse, observing the Heart Pot. She explains how precious it is to her, because it reminds her of Cologne, and Coffret is surprised to see that despite him being gone now, Yuri still dearly loves him. He flies off and spots Kaoruko with Coupe nearby, but quickly leaves with his mood worsened before she can greet him. As he flies by a park, Rumi and Haruka spot him and he stops by to chat with the girls. He allows them to play with the Marine Tact for a while until the girls decide to return it, realizing it is an important item. Meanwhile, the Snackies are training alone but Sasorina doesn't appreciate them trying, saying they're not needed and they will always fail. Upset, the gang go to battle the Cures and take the Marine Tact from Haruka before they can give it back. Coffret tries getting the Flower Tact back, but the Snackies surround him and the girls. They are about to attack him when Erika comes to rescue and transforms into Cure Marine. Since there are only Snackies, Marine is confident that she will be fine by herself; only to realize how stubborn they are feeling today when they begin causing problems and jump on her, grabbing both her and Coffret, along with Haruka and Rumi as hostages. Suddenly, Cure Blossom and Chypre come to the rescue, freeing the girls with a well delivered kick to the face. The Snackey boss tries using the Marine Tact to attack but as it can only be used by Cures, it does nothing for them. As this is going on, Marine and Coffret begin to ague until he gets hurt by a Snackey. Angered by this, Marine grabs him and her Marine Tact to use Blue Forte Wave on them. She purifies one Snackey while the others make a quick escape. After the battle, Haruka and Rumi thank Cure Blossom for saving them- then they go onto scold Marine for fighting with Coffret and being unable to protect her Tact. As they are heading home, Coffret asks Erika if there is anything she wants to do. She mentions that she would like for her room to be clean, and she has homework, and she wants to shop for some fashionable items. She claims to be kidding after watching him, explaining that she feels fine having him by her side. But as it turns out, her room is even messier than it was, since she thought her Tact was there and searched all over for it. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Snackey *Sasorina Secondary Characters *Shiku Rumi *Hanasaki Kaoruko Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes